


LOOK AT MY ASS AND TELL ME IT'S PRETTY!

by Aislashu



Category: Free!
Genre: Comedy, First Kiss, M/M, Oblivious, Speedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was the day that Nagisa planned to get Makoto to be his boyfriend. He had it all planned out. Since the boy had been rather...oblivious...to his previous Nuclear Bomb-sized hints, he was going to get Makoto alone. Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on Haruka and Rei to end up on the outing with them. And was Haru trying to sabotage him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOOK AT MY ASS AND TELL ME IT'S PRETTY!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remembrance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembrance/gifts).



    If today didn't work out the way he wanted it to, Nagisa wasn't sure what he would do. Makoto was...dense. How could a boy who picked up so well on Haru-chan's silent cues completely miss his utterly obvious ones? Seriously, it could be so frustrating! So, today he'd begged Makoto to come out shopping with him for a new suit. It didn't matter that they'd been suit shopping a couple weeks ago with Rei.  
  
     Nagisa was starting to run late, though, and Makoto was meeting him at the train station.  Nagisa practically sprinted the rest of the way, arriving at the station with a few minutes to spare. Thankfully his jogs with Rei-chan in the mornings had helped him get back into running shape!   
  
    "MAKO-CHAN!" Nagisa shouted happily, though the smile on his face froze as he jogged closer and saw...."Haru-chan! Rei-chan!"   
  
_What are THEY doing here!?_ Nagisa thought in annoyance, and the annoyance flashed in his eyes.  
  
    "I hope you don't mind, Nagisa," Makoto smiled. "They heard we were suit shopping and wanted to come along. That's ok, right?"  
  
    "O...of course, why wouldn't it be?" Nagisa scratched the back of his head, and Makoto didn't pick up on the forced sound of his laugh.  
  
    "What happened to your suit, Nagisa-kun?" Rei asked.  
  
    "Oh...well, I accidentally tore it..."  
  
    "But you have spares don't you?"  
  
    "I don't want to wear my Rockhopper speedo for competition!"  
  
    "What happened to your red jammers?"  
  
    "Why is Rei-chan being meeeeaaaaaan to meeeeeeeeeee?!" Nagisa wailed, sniffling, eyes becoming watery pretty much on command.  
  
    "I...what?! I'm not..." Rei gawked, completely taken by surprise.  
  
    Makoto watched the exchange, a bit confused. Haru coughed in order to hide his smirk behind his hand and looked away from them. He couldn't watch or he might actually laugh. Rei was frantically trying to calm Nagisa down, apologizing profusely.   
  
    "N..Nagisa! Those tears aren't beautiful! How do you stop a boy from crying? I didn't prepare for this!!"  
  
    "Nagisa..." Makoto moved forward and touched the boy's shoulder. "I'm sure he didn't mean it..."  
  
    Nagisa turned into Makoto's arms and sniffled against the taller boy's chest. He reached up, curling his fingers into Makoto's shirt as he felt the other boy's arms come around him comfortingly.   
  
    "Rei-chan doesn't want me to get a nice new suit!"  
  
    "I didn't say that! Nagisa-kun, I'm sorry! I'll buy your new suit, will that make you feel better?"  
  
    Nagisa nodded, sniffling. He buried his face more into Makoto's chest to hide the smile. _Double bonus!_ he thought. He hadn't meant for Rei-chan to feel that bad. He probably wouldn't let Rei go through with it, anyway. Haru just made a small scoffing noise and shook his head. He wiped his eyes with Makoto's shirt and stepped back, smiling up at the boy.   
  
    "Thank you, Mako-chan! I always feel better when you hug me."  
  
    "You're welcome," Makoto gave Nagisa he warmest smile, ruffling the boy's hair.       
  
    "Train's here," Haru said.  
  
    "Let's get good seats, Mako-chan!"   
  
    Nagisa tugged on Makoto's sleeve, leading him into the train once the doors were opened. Haru motioned Rei to take the end seat, and he sat one space away from Rei while Nagisa chatted with Makoto. That left Makoto to sit between Rei and Haru and Nagisa to sit by Haru at the other end.   
  
    "Haru-chaaaaan! You took my seat!" Nagisa pouted, trying not to shoot daggers at his other best friend.   
  
    "You weren't in it," Haru shrugged and looked away, towards Makoto.  
  
    "Don't worry," Makoto smiled warmly at Nagisa. "He left you an open seat beside him."  
  
    Nagisa stared at Makoto and pouted, but he took his seat. He stared at Haru suspiciously, and Haru kept his focus on Makoto, asking about the twins. Makoto launched into their most recent antics and Haru settled back to listen, turning and looking at Nagisa. Nagisa's eyes widened when Haru WINKED at him, those lips curling up just the tiniest amount, and it was all Nagisa could do not to sputter with indignation...and embarrassment, his face going bright red. Haru KNEW!   
  
    Nagisa's eyes narrowed and he made a face at Haru, and the other boy made a soft 'tch' sound, though Nagisa could tell Haru was amused. Nagisa raised his hands and wiggled his fingers, moving them closer to Haru's side. He noticed the other boy's eyes widen a bit and the boy twitched, glancing down at those fingers then back to Nagisa, quickly shaking his head.   
  
    Makoto didn't notice, as Rei had begin asking questions about the twins, not knowing much about then, and Makoto was happy to oblige with more info about his beloved siblings. Haru shifted in his seat as the tickle threats continued, edging closer to Makoto. Nagisa grinned more, the glint in his eyes rather obvious now, and threateningly jabbed his fingers towards Haru's sides, which caused Haru to suddenly, instinctively shift to escape...and end up in Makoto's lap, abruptly cutting off the conversation.  
  
    "Uh...hello, Haru-chan.." Makoto blinked, suddenly finding his lap full of his best friend. The confusion abated once he noticed Nagisa's posture and threatening fingers, chuckling softly.   
  
    "Tch..." Haru quickly got to his feet, cheeks flushing faintly.   
  
    "Nagisa likes to exploit one of Haru's only weaknesses now and then," Makoto explained to Rei, completely missing the jealous look Nagisa had shot Haru when the other boy ended up in his lap, and the daggers Nagisa was now shooting in Haru's direction.   
  
    Nagisa quickly shifted into Haru's vacated seat, however, grinning triumphantly up at the boy and flashing his little victory sign, all sunshine and puppies again now that he ended up beside Makoto. Haru just shook his head, still rather amused.  
  
    "Rei, can you move next to Nagisa?" Makoto noticed Haru standing and not moving to sit back down, chuckling. "I think Haru-chan's afraid Nagisa will try again."  
  
    "Oh...yes, of course," Rei nodded, getting up and stepping behind Haru to get to the seat.  
  
    Neither Makoto or Rei noticed the movement of Haru's hand, though Nagisa's eyes widened a bit when Haru had flashed a brief victory sign back at him, settling down with Makoto between himself and Nagisa. He leaned forward to look across Makoto's lap at Haru, and Haru simply raised his brows, tilting his head. Nagisa made a face, then shifted his expression to his puppy dog mode and turned up to Makoto.  
  
    "Mako-chan, will you still buy me lunch today?"  
  
    "I promised, didn't I?" Makoto looked down at Nagisa, grinning. "We can stop on the way from the train station. That all right, guys?"  
  
    "Of course," Rei nodded. "I'm rather hungry, myself."  
  
    "I forgot my wallet," Haru's monotone gave away nothing.  
  
    "Oh..that's ok Haru, I can cover you, too," Makoto glanced back at his friend, and thus missed the narrow-eyed glare Nagisa turned on Haru.  
  
    He was absolutely certain Haru was doing this all on purpose just to mess with him, and the wink Haru gave him once Makoto looked away confirmed it. It was driving him mad! He let out a little huff and then wrapped his arms around Makoto's arm, leaning against the boy.   
  
    "I'm tired." He closed his eyes and snuggled up to Makoto.  
  
    "You shouldn't go to sleep so late," Makoto said warmly, but didn't mind.   
  
    "Haru-san, are you and Nagisa-kun fighting?" Rei asked curiously.  
  
    Nagisa's eyes shot open wide, and even Haru seemed a bit surprised, glancing at Rei.   
  
    "What?" Makoto frowned softly and glanced to Haru, then Nagisa. "Why do you say that, Rei?"  
  
    "Well, they keep looking at each other...it's almost like they're arguing without really saying anything."  
  
    "I didn't notice anything," Makoto frowned.  
  
    Nagisa couldn't help giggling at that. Haru shook his head, though his features relaxed.   
  
    "Haru-chan just keeps...accidentally...getting in my way, that's all! Though I think he's doing it on purpose to tease me," he raised his brows, grinning over at Haru.  
  
    "Tch...I just think he needs to figure out where he's going and get there instead of dragging his feet."  
  
    "O...kay?" Makoto looked thoroughly confused, as did Rei.  
  
    "Well, maybe if it didn't seem like Haru-chan was heading to the same exact place!"  
  
    "But..." Makoto started.  
  
    "Aren't we?" Rei's brows furrowed.  
  
    "It might be to make you move faster," Haru tilted his head.  
  
    "What?" Nagisa frowned.  
  
    "I'm definitely missing something," Makoto huffed, scratching his head.  "What do you think Rei?"  
  
    "I..." Rei frowned, looking between Nagisa and Haru, on either side of....  
  
    ....Makoto. "They're fighting over..."  
  
    "REI-CHAN WHAT'S THE TWENTY-SEVENTH DIGIT OF PI?!" Nagisa shouted.  
  
    "Whaaaa?!" Rei blinked, then couldn't help starting to count it in his head, utterly distracted.   
  
    Nagisa let out a relieved sigh and settled back in his chair. Haru smirked and crossed his arms, looking out the window. Makoto just shook his head and was glad the train ride was almost over, because something had to be in the air to make everyone act so oddly right now. When the train arrived, the four boys piled out and headed right for food.  
  
    Thankfully lunch was uneventful, especially now that Nagisa had decided to just bide his time . He shot suspicious glances towards Haru, but Haru seemed to be behaving himself now. Once the food was done, Makoto paid their entire bill, since he didn't want Rei to feel left out.  
  
    "You didn't have to, Makoto-san..."  
  
    "It's fine, Rei...what are friends for?" Makoto smiled.  
  
    "Aw, you're so sweet Mako-chan!" Nagisa smiled brightly.   
  
    The store wasn't too far away from the restaurant, and it was only a matter of minutes before they arrived. The store was fairly large and filled with all sorts of swimming equipment, and Nagisa grabbed Makoto's hand, tugging him towards the jammers and suits.  
  
    "C'mon Mako-chan, you promised to help me pick some out! You gotta tell me if they look bad!"  
  
    "Goggles," Haru said, grabbing Rei by the shirt and leading the startled boy off in the opposite direction.   
  
    Makoto just laughed and followed, shooting a wave at Haru as the other two headed off in a different direction.  
  
    "I'm not sure why you want my opinion so bad, Nagisa..."  
  
    "Well, Haru will just stare, and Rei will probably pick rainbow!"   
  
    Makoto laughed and Nagisa grinned more, grabbing up a few different ones. He wasn't really looking, just finding suits and picking at random. The point wasn't a new suit, it was having Makoto see him in it. He wanted Makoto to notice him in a different way, after all. Once he had his selection, he pulled Makoto over to the changing area and pointed at a little bench in front of one of the stalls.  
  
    "Now, sit right there ok Mako-chan?"  
  
    "All right, Nagisa," he said patiently, not minding the boy's antics.   
  
    Nagisa slipped in and stripped own, pulling on the first set of jammers. They were nearly knee-length like they typically wore, black with a splash of yellow. They were too small on him though, but accentuated his ass rather nicely. He pranced out and did a little spin for Makoto, whose eyes widened and he laughed a little.  
  
    "I think you got the wrong size," the boy smiled, shaking his head. "Those would probably be uncomfortable to swim in very long!"  
  
    "You think so?" Nagisa turned his back to Makoto arching his hips out as he twisted to look back as if trying to examine the back of the suit.   
  
    "I can see it digging into your waist!" Makoto laughed. "How are you not hurting?"  
  
    "Oh...I guess your right.  Next one!"   
  
    Nagisa headed back into the stall and made an annoyed little sound, wriggling out of the suit. How did that not work?! He frowned and pondered the other suits he'd brought in. He picked another jammer that went to near mid-thigh, pulling it on He left it a little low to show off his smooth V and popped out, posing cutely.  
  
    "How's this one?"  
  
    "It's..green," Makoto chuckled. "It looks nice though."  
  
    "Not too small?" Nagisa turned around and leaned down, touching his toes.   
  
    "Seems like you can move all right in it," Makoto smiled. "Do you like it?"  
  
    "I'm not sure," Nagisa straightened. "I'll go try another!"  
  
    Nagisa headed in and stripped down, pulling on a speedo-style one in pink with yellow lining, like one he'd tried on last time they were in the store.   
  
    "I remember that one," Makoto said when Nagisa came out.  
  
    "Oh?!" he perked up, grinning. "Do you like it?"  
  
    "It's..." Makoto paused and shrugged sheepishly. "Cute?"  
  
    "Just cute?" Nagisa spun around and placed his hands on his hips, back to Makoto and twisting a bit to look back at the boy. "Not too girly?"  
      
    "Well, it is pink..." Makoto smiled, actually flushing just a touch.   
  
    "Hm...I got another!" Nagisa darted back into the changing room.   
  
    The next one was also speedo style, but much shorter in length. He pulled it on, and it exposed practically all of his V area, the speedo covering about an inch or two over his crotch, and actually exposing the beginning of his crack and the beginning curve of his bottom. He ran his fingers under each leg opening of the speedo, pulling it up in back to show off more of his pert ass. The speedo itself was a dark purple, with a red heart over the crotch and ass.   
  
    "What do you think of this one, Mako-chaaaaan?" Nagisa sing-songed as he stepped out with a flourish, standing in a very Sailor Moon-ish pose.  
  
 _Bingo._ Makoto's eyes went wide, mouth dropping open as he stared at Nagisa in shock. Makoto's face was quickly becoming red. Nagisa whirled around, leaning forward and placing his hands on his knees, arching his rear out and twisting his head to look back at Makoto, whose mouth was opening and closing, trying to speak but with nothing forthcoming.   
  
    "Does it make my butt look big?"  
  
    "Wha...buh..I..wh..buh..."  
  
    "What was that?"  
  
    "Um...er, I..." Makoto coughed, licking suddenly dry lips and averting his gaze rather quickly.  
  
    "Mako-chaaaan, you promised to help me!" Nagisa pouted cutely.   
  
    "I..er..I'm..not sure...about that...suit..." Makoto managed to finally get out, with some difficulty.  
  
    Nagisa pouted and giggled, bounding back into the changing room. He looked down at the suit and undid the strings, retying it with a rather annoying knot. He waited little more, then let out a rather loud, over-exaggerated sound of frustration.  
  
    "Mako-chaaaaan!" he whined. "I can't undo the knot, please help me!"  
  
    After a few moments, he thought Makoto might not come, but the curtain parted and a still-flushed Makoto came in. Nagisa stood in front of the mirror, so his back--and ass--was reflected in it when Makoto stood in front of him.   
  
    "How do you do this to yourself?" Makoto asked, fingers examining the knot.   
  
    Nagisa flushed, feeling Makoto's fingers brush against his flesh. Makoto's hands were practically ON his crotch thanks to the size of the speedo. The boy smiled at him warmly, fingers diligently working to undo the difficult knot.  
  
    "Mako-chan?"  
  
    "Hm?" Makoto asked, eyes on the knot , focused on it.  
  
    "Do you think my butt is cute?"  
  
    "Whaaaaaaaaa?!" Makoto gawked at Nagisa, hands stilling.  
  
    "My butt! Do you think it's cute?!"  
  
    "I...never really looked at it," Makoto blushed, going back to the knot.   
  
    "Never?" Nagisa grinned cutely. "Aw, I just tried on these suits!"  
  
    "I was looking at the suits, and the fit..." Makoto mumbled shyly, though it was the truth.   
  
    "Not with this one!"   
  
    Makoto blushed more and shrugged.  
  
    "Well, it...you know..." Makoto mumbled nervously. "Are you trying to impress someone with it?"  
  
    "What?" Nagisa's mouth dropped open in shock. It...he...Makoto...oh, for...Nagisa was at a loss for words.  "Mako-chan!" Nagisa couldn't help the petulant, demanding tone seeping into his voice.  
  
    "Hm?"  
  
    "Is. My. Butt. Cute?!"  
  
    Makoto turned bright red and mumbled something about maybe going to get help with the knot, slipping out of the dressing room quickly. Whining, Nagisa followed after Makoto.  
  
    "Mako-chaaaaaaan!" he whined, though the boy didn't stop. "Look at it!"   
  
    Still, ignored. Makoto was flushed, looking around for Haru and Rei, not noticing them behind a display where they had been watching the entire exchange.  
  
    "MAKOTO, LOOK AT MY ASS AND TELL ME IT'S PRETTY!"  
  
    The entire STORE went silent, heads slowly turning to Nagisa and Makoto. Rei was absolutely shocked, but unable to look away, and Haru's hand was covering his mouth, the small tremble in his shoulders the only other hint of the amusement he was holding back. Makoto made a small 'urk', eyes going wide, and suddenly it all came together.   
  
    "Me?" voice suddenly octaves higher. "You're trying to impress ME?!"  
  
    Nagisa pouted and crossed his arms, turning away. Makoto slowly turned around, looking in disbelief at Nagisa as he rubbed his incredibly red face.   
  
    "Nagisa..." Makoto stepped forward, reaching out to touch the boy's shoulder, but Nagisa jerked away, huffing.  
  
    "Nagisa..." Makoto sighed softly and shook his head, smiling at the boy's back. "No...not, it's not..."  
  
    "What?!" Nagisa tensed, swallowing hard as he turned to look at Makoto.   
  
    "Not...as pretty as you are," Makoto finished, looking down at the little blonde.  
  
    Suddenly, it was Nagisa's turn to blush brightly. He looked away from Makoto, suddenly shy, a smile on his face. Makoto's large, gentle fingers cupped his small chin and turned his face upwards, and the flush on his cheeks deepened, pink eyes wide and on Makoto's. His slender throat moved with his swallow after Makoto's thumb brushed over his lips, and the larger boy's lips covered his own soon after. Nagisa melted against the larger boy, arms slowly wrapping around Makoto's neck, returning the kiss slowly.   
  
    Haru moved his hand and smirked softly, turning his head to look at Rei, quirking a brow. Rei's eyes hadn't moved off of the spectacle of Nagisa and Makoto. Haru had pulled the boy over towards the swim wear side when Rei complained that the store had nothing beautiful.  
  
    "That...is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Rei finally said.  
  
    "You should probably buy him that suit. Makoto would thank you," Haru said.  
  
    His work done, he turned away from Rei and left him gawking. Haru needed another suit.


End file.
